


Speak With Our Hands and Hearts

by Pittsburgh_Bucky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf, Fluff, Fluffy, JSL, M/M, deafness, its just a self-indulgent thing tbh, japanese sign language, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pittsburgh_Bucky/pseuds/Pittsburgh_Bucky
Summary: Wakatoshi was intrigued by the boy with a different colored uniform. When he found out that the boy speaks with his hands, he became even more interested. Wakatoshi wanted to be friends with him, so he learned how to speak with his hands too. And even when the two of them were separated, Wakatoshi never let himself forget the motions of the language etched into his hands.





	1. Speak With Our Hands

Wakatoshi walked at his father’s side, little hand wrapped around his father’s pinky finger. It was his first day of elementary school, it was a big achievement for him. Well, that’s what his dad told him anyways, so he took pride in going to school. He proudly wore his navy blue uniform, and strode to the dull building awaiting him. 

Parents and children flooded the halls, and the Ushijima’s found Wakatoshi’s classroom. The child suddenly got nervous. This was so new. His dad was going to leave and he was going to be left alone with strangers. Wakatoshi gripped his father’s hand tighter. 

“You alright, kiddo?” 

Wakatoshi huffed, looking to his shoes. His father laughed a bit and knelt down to eye-level. 

“Are you nervous?” 

Wakatoshi hesitantly nodded. His dad pulled him in for a hug. “You’ll be alright. You’re a strong young boy, Wakatoshi. Carry yourself with pride.” 

“Okay…” 

The two mingled for a bit, parents introducing their children. Wakatoshi met a loud kid with a red bowl-cut, he was a little weird. Wakatoshi was sure he was nice though. Then there was a girl who pulled on his hair because she liked the color, and he decided he didn’t like her much. 

After a while, Wakatoshi saw a boy and his mother walking in, but the boy was wearing a light blue uniform instead of dark blue. He looked a bit like a doll, his hair neatly curling at the ends, big brown eyes to match on his smiling face. He tugged on his dad’s hand, pointing to the new boy. 

“Father, why is his uniform different?” 

The man glanced to where his son pointed, and he smiled warmly down to his son. “He’s just a little bit different than everyone else. You be nice to that boy, alright?” 

“Shouldn’t I be nice to everyone?” 

“Yes, but no matter what happens, never be mean to him.” The man hummed. 

Wakatoshi was still confused, but he nodded. When the parents all had to leave, most of the class cried, including the boy with the different uniform. 

The woman at the front of the room began to speak, a smile across her lips. “Hello class! My name is Hanamaru-sensei!” 

The room was filled with a few muttered ‘hello’s and sniffles. Wakatoshi eyed the boy across the room. Sitting at a lone desk instead of with a group. Wakatoshi briefly wondered if he was lonely. 

The teacher looked to him, moving her hands and catching his attention. Wakatoshi was confused, and he watched the boy get up and walk to her. 

“Okay, so this here is Tooru. He moved from Sendai this summer!” She smiled gently. “Anyone wonder why his uniform is different?” 

A few children nodded, including Wakatoshi. 

“Well, he wears a different color because he’s a little special. He can’t hear, so he speaks with his hands.” She explained. “I’ll be moving my hands while I teach so he can understand, alright?” 

Wakatoshi cocked his head to the side. Talking with his hands? How can you talk with your hands? He looked down to his own, flexing his tiny fingers. 

At lunch break, Wakatoshi walked up to his teacher. 

“Hanamaru-sensei. What do you mean that Tooru speaks with his hands? Hands don’t make sounds, do they?” 

She laughed gently and shook her head. “You’re right, they don’t. Tooru is unable to hear any sort of sound, so he communicates using his hands. It’s called sign language.” 

Wakatoshi’s eyes widened, and he cocked his head to the side. “It’s a language? Does he not speak Japanese?” 

She grinned and nodded. “Sign language can be used for many other languages, just like us speaking can be. He knows Japanese sign language.” 

Wakatoshi nodded, and looked over his shoulder to see Tooru sitting by himself, happily kicking his feet back and forth under his chair while he sipped from his juice box. 

“Hanamaru-sensei, could you ask him if I could sit with him?” He looked back to meet her gaze. “I want to be friends with him.” 

She seemed a bit surprised, but nodded and guided him over to Tooru. The boy looked to them questioningly, and he offered a wave to Wakatoshi. 

The teacher moved her hands for Tooru to see, and he grinned. He quickly moved his hands and the woman hummed happily. 

“He would love to be friends with you, Wakatoshi-kun.” 

She told Tooru that Wakatoshi didn’t know sign language, but he was still happy to sit with him. He pulled out his notebook, and in messy writing he wrote out _hello my name is tooru :)))_. Wakatoshi nodded and simply wrote down his own name. 

That evening, Wakatoshi came home and found his father in the kitchen, washing tomatoes that were no doubt from their garden. He pulled on his father’s shirt, waiting to grab his attention. 

“Yes, Wakatoshi?” 

“Can we please go to the library?” 

The man arched an eyebrow. “What do you need from there?” 

“I want to learn sign language. My friend Tooru speaks with his hands. I want to talk to him with mine too.” Wakatoshi looked determined, though his father always saw that in his eyes. “Hanamaru-sensei said there were books about it.” 

The man smiled, his heart actually swelled a bit. He was proud of his son. He was more than happy to take him to the library. And so began Wakatoshi studying every night on how to sign words and phrases. 

**************************

“Hanamaru-sensei. I learned how to say something in sign language.” 

“Oh? What is it, Wakatoshi? You’ve learned so quickly!” 

He shakily moved his hands in front of him, and his teacher smiled warmly. “Wakatoshi, I’m proud of you for learning, but you’ve just said ‘ _I like birds_ ’.” 

“It is the only thing I know so far.” 

“Why don’t you tell Tooru-kun?” 

He nodded and walked to the boy’s desk. He looked up, his big brown eyes meeting Wakatoshi’s. The taller boy got his hands ready, and Tooru’s eyes quickly glanced down. Tooru started smiling when Wakatoshi finished, and signed back. He didn’t know what to do. 

Hanamaru-sensei put a hand on his shoulder. “He just said he likes birds too, Wakatoshi-kun.” 

Wakatoshi smiled gently, and he nodded. “Thank you, Hanamaru-sensei.” 

And from then on, Wakatoshi practiced every single night, in a few months finding himself able to speak to Tooru without their teacher’s help. Wakatoshi quite liked Tooru. He was nice. Hanamaru-sensei said that they were the two best friends that she’d ever seen. 

Tooru would often forget how to sign _toshi_ , no matter how many times Wakatoshi taught him. They decided to just call him ‘Ushijima’, but Tooru struggled with _jima_ too. So one day, Tooru gave Wakatoshi a bubbly hug, pulling away and signing _‘Ushiwaka! I’ll call you Ushiwaka!’_

Wakatoshi didn’t mind at all. 

*******************************

Within a few years, Tooru and Wakatoshi were inseparable. Both of them in their last year of elementary school, Wakatoshi becoming quick with his signing. Tooru would still write notes to Wakatoshi though, he knows signing too much makes Wakatoshi tired, though he’ll never admit it. 

They relied on each other. They of course had other friends, but Wakatoshi and Tooru were a pair that everyone knew went together. Tooru would cry on his shoulder whenever he was upset, he would teach Wakatoshi all of the new signs he’d learned, and Wakatoshi would always be there for Tooru. Over a few years, Tooru had gained a lot of popularity because of his cute charm, but he also gained bullies because he couldn’t hear. Wakatoshi never let them off easy, scaring them into apologizing to Tooru with written notes.

Tooru was sure he needed Wakatoshi by his side from the moment Wakatoshi caught a beetle before it landed in Tooru’s hair. Tooru liked Wakatoshi, and Wakatoshi liked Tooru. They were glad to be best friends. 

Sometimes the two would simply toss a volleyball back and forth to each other without exchanging any words at all. Wakatoshi’s dad introduced him to it, and Wakatoshi shared it with Tooru. They decided to become a setter and ace duo in middle school. 

That is until Tooru came to his house in tears, holding onto Wakatoshi tightly as he cried into his shoulder. Ushijima waited for him to be comfortable enough to sign. 

Tooru eventually signed with shaking hands, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Wakatoshi’s heart sank. 

‘ _My parents are moving back to Sendai. I have to go to school there._ ’ 

Wakatoshi’s parents wanted him nowhere near the big city. That, and his father was adamant about him attending Shiratorizawa. The same academy he went to. Wakatoshi let out a breath, nodding and signing back. ‘ _It’s fine. We’ll just have to make the best out of it._ ’ 

************************

Tooru and Wakatoshi often spent nights over at one another’s house. More often Wakatoshi’s. Tooru’s family was in the middle of packing to move over summer, and with each day the two boys felt their hearts sink. 

_‘What if none of them speak sign language? What if I’m alone in Sendai?’_

_‘I promise there will be someone who can speak to you there.’_

_‘What if nobody likes me?’_

_‘Everyone here likes you. They will in Sendai too.’_

Wakatoshi’s little heart clenched later that night, when Tooru clung to his side in bed. Wakatoshi didn’t mention anything of the warm drops he felt on his shoulder. 

Tooru leaving was the worst. The two boys stood in front of each other, both frowning. Their parents looked to them, they were upset too. 

‘ _We’ll be best friends forever, right?_ ’ 

Wakatoshi knew this wasn’t true. But he didn’t have the heart to crush Tooru’s heart anymore than it already was. 

‘ _Yes. We will always be best friends, Tooru._ ’ 

His hands felt heavy, he knew he was signing a lie. The boy in front of him grinned happily though. 

‘ _We’ll see each other again Waka…_ ’ Tooru slowly signed out _toshi_. 

The taller boy smiled warmly, and Tooru hugged him. Wakatoshi held onto Tooru for what it was worth. Tooru pressed a wet kiss to his cheek and stepped away with a smile. 

Wakatoshi remembers the feeling of complete loneliness watching Tooru’s car drive down the street, the little boy longingly looking out of the back window. Tooru signed _see you soon_. Wakatoshi did the same. 

His hands dropped to his sides as soon as the car was out of sight. The last time he cried was when one of their classmates poked Tooru in the ribs with a chopstick and made him cry. Wakatoshi scared the other poor boy into tears trying to defend Tooru, which stressed Wakatoshi out, so he started crying too. He wanted to be strong for Tooru though, so he didn’t look at Tooru until he’d stopped. 

Wakatoshi had never been that stressed since then. But when he felt the prickle of tears in his eyes, he let them fall.


	2. I Like Birds

By his second year in high school, Ushijima hadn’t forgotten about his childhood friend Tooru. Granted, he’d lost any inkling of faith he had of meeting with him again long ago, but he never really forgot about him. Tooru’s face was nothing but a blurry memory in the back of Ushijima’s mind. He couldn’t even remember his last name. He only remembered Tooru’s existence. He’d even broken his empty promise to Tooru, gaining a new best friend in Tendou Satori. 

He had many other things to worry over than a lost friend. Shiratorizawa’s workload was devastating, and Ushijima struggled to get acceptable grades. He wasn’t lacking intelligence by any means, but Shiratorizawa is a top school and offered loads of homework each night. After volleyball practices each evening, it was difficult to think straight while finishing his classwork. 

Then at the beginning of high school, his father had said he was going to work overseas. His father left with a warm smile and a ruffle of his son’s hair, saying _do your best out there, Wakatoshi. I want to see you play._

Ushijima wanted nothing more than for his father to stay. He could watch him play as much as he wanted if he just _stayed_. Ushijima worked himself day and night, he needed to be the best. He needed to go to the national tournament so his dad would come back. Volleyball was the only thing he focused on. Well, apart from the silent language he’d come to know and love. 

He never let himself forget how to speak with his hands. Atop his schoolwork, he’d always have a sign language book ready for him when he’d finished his classwork. He wasn’t sure why he was so insistent on remembering. Tooru was out of his life. He was in Sendai. He was gone. 

Maybe it was a useless hope that Tooru would somehow come back into his life. Maybe it was the pride his father held for him for speaking sign language, maybe it would bring his father back faster if he could prove his pride wasn’t empty. 

**************************

Ushijima’s fists balled at his sides, He stared at his shoes, his mind reeling. 

He was on the men’s national team in his second year of high school. How had his father not noticed him? The tournament has been going on for over two weeks and he has not received a single call from his father. Even Ushijima’s mother hasn’t heard a thing about it from her husband. 

Ushijima shut his eyes. He just has to try harder. He has to get stronger. When he gets back to Japan, he will train with Shiratorizawa again. He will get stronger. He will carry them to nationals. His father will _have_ to notice him. 

************************

Shiratorizawa crushed Aoba Johsai to make it to nationals. They always had. Sometimes the two schools would be referred to as the biggest rivals in Japan. Ushijima thought everyone on Aoba Johsai was weak save for their setter. Ushijima actually quite admired their setter. Everyone knew it and they knew it well. Ushijima often told them how he wishes the setter would play for their team. 

Though there was not a word from his father. Not even when Shiratorizawa caught third place in the national tournament. Ushijima had lost the fire to play for his father. 

He was a bit lost for a few months. Even his teammates couldn’t rekindle the fire he’d lost. He would still play for them. His father always taught him to be a reliable ace. He would never abandon his team. 

Ushijima ended up drowning himself in studying onto the one other thing he could hold onto; sign language. Ushijima was fluent, no doubt, but there was always new words and phrases to be learned. He enjoyed it. Even more than volleyball. 

The thing that finally brought back his will for volleyball was when none other than Tendou broke into his dorm for the umteenth time and shoved a volleyball magazine at him, shouting _It’s that setter you like! Dude it’s the setter!_.

“Tendou, I’m afraid I don’t understand what the commotion is about.” 

“Because you haven’t read it yet! Go read it!” 

Ushijima grabbed the magazine and read, there was a full-page just about Oikawa Tooru, the phenomenal setter of Aoba Johsai, now captain. Ushijima noted how doll-like Oikawa’s eyes were, they intrigued him. 

“Holy _crap_ , Wakatoshi-kun! Read faster!” Tendou groaned. 

Ushijima ignored him and read the interview. He plays volleyball because his childhood friend showed it to him, he works hard to keep up with everyone else… And he’s deaf. Ushijima didn’t put it together at first, but he soon speculated something that made his heart thump a bit. 

“Tendou, Aoba Johsai is a school in Sendai, correct?” 

“Um, yeah? Why is that important?” 

Ushijima looked back to the photo of the setter. His memories became clear. Those youthful eyes, the way his hair curls at the ends, and the dimple in his left cheek. Ushijima set the magazine to the side and shut his eyes thoughtfully. His heart warmed a bit. 

“... No reason. It is intriguing though. Oikawa Tooru would do well on our team, especially since I would be able to communicate with him off of the court. It is good to have setter and ace bonding.” 

Tendou rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re so _boring_ Wakatoshi-kun! Be more excited! He has so much talent and he can’t hear!” 

Ushijima looked up to Tendou with a warm smile. “I’m thrilled, Tendou. I apologize for not expressing myself better.” 

The redhead choked a little as a blush rose to his cheeks and stuttered out a _stupid pure Wakatoshi-kun_ as he scurried out of the room. 

Ushijima opened his eyes and gazed to his hands, curling his fingers. He glanced to the page once again, then to his hands. Ushijima felt a fire in his heart, burning down to his fingers. He carefully moved his hands in front of him, a silent promise. 

_See you soon, Tooru._

****************************

It took a bit to convince his coach, but they invited Aoba Johsai to a summer training camp at Shiratorizawa. A few other teams came too, but Ushijima was focused on meeting Oikawa. However, the setter ignored him at every chance he got. Seeing Oikawa Tooru with the knowledge of who he _really_ is was surreal for Ushijima, his body feeling weightless. 

Oikawa would often scoff at him and walk away, glaring daggers to the ace. It was clear that Oikawa did not like Ushijima one bit. He’d even said it in a recent interview, he flat out said he hated Ushijima. 

The ace had gotten into keeping tabs on Oikawa. Tendou teased him and said he was starting to stalk the setter, but Ushijima didn’t have any ill-intentions. He just wanted to see how Oikawa was doing. Ushijima couldn’t help but wonder if Oikawa would still hate him if he remembered who he was. 

Oikawa would often glare at him and stick his tongue out in a silent gesture of disdain. Sometimes members of Aoba Johsai would relay messages to Ushijima, telling him that Oikawa hates him or that Oikawa said he is stupid. Ushijima would always nod and ask them to compliment Oikawa on his work ethic. He would never be rude towards Oikawa Tooru. 

Ushijima noted that Oikawa grew finely. His limbs toned and smooth, his hair a bit longer but still curled up. The innocent gaze of Oikawa’s eyes remained the same as well, only to change when he looked at Ushijima into something harsher. 

Ushijima would often try to shake Oikawa’s hand after practice matches, but the setter would either ignore him or slap his hand away. Ushijima would curl his fingers, staring at the setter’s back as he walked away. _Don’t be mean to Tooru._

It wasn’t until a captain’s meeting that Ushijima signed a greeting to Oikawa. The brunette’s brows raised a bit in surprise, and he nodded, signing back a greeting. Four captains had light conversation, Oikawa sitting idly. Ushijima glanced to him, flattening his lips into a tight line. The setter looked a bit longingly to his shoes, kicking them back and forth under his chair. 

Ushijima noted that he still hadn’t lost the habit of swinging his legs, it was a little heart-warming to see Oikawa hasn’t changed in that aspect. Ushijima tapped his shoulder, catching his attention and receiving a sharp glare. 

‘ _Are you alright, Oikawa?_ ’ 

Oikawa still seemed a bit flustered that Ushijima could use sign language. He breathed out a bit and signed a response, still arching a cautious eyebrow at Ushijima. 

‘ _I don’t know what they’re saying. My translator couldn’t come to the camp. My coach still made me come to this meeting though._ ’ 

‘ _Would you like me to translate for you?_ ’ 

Oikawa’s brows rose, and he nodded slowly. Ushijima interjected and said he would be signing so Oikawa could understand what they were saying, the other captains had no problem with it. Oikawa focused on Ushijima’s hands, nodding along with the conversation, even having Ushijima translate a few sentences of his own input. It warmed Ushijima’s heart that he was finally, _finally_ able to work with Oikawa. 

After the meeting, Oikawa gently grabbed Ushijima’s shoulder before they parted. He turned around, and the setter seemed a little flustered, even a little shy. 

‘ _Thank you for translating for me._ ’ Oikawa’s brows furrowed a bit, like he was a bit annoyed. ‘ _That was really nice of you, Ushi-_ ’ 

Oikawa’s hands stopped, and his brows furrowed in frustration. His hands shakily moved, and he shook his head, trying again. Ushijima lightly grabbed Oikawa’s wrists, catching his attention. 

‘ _Jima. Like this._ ’ Ushijima moved his hands slowly so Oikawa could watch carefully.

‘ _Ushi… Jima._ ’ Oikawa huffed out a breath, and nodded. ‘ _Thank you._ ’ 

Ushijima simply nodded with a light smile pricking at the corners of his lips. Oikawa stared at him for a moment, cocking his head to the side, his gaze puzzled. Ushijima stared back.

Oikawa shook his head, waving goodbye to Ushijima before he turned on his heel. 

***********************

It had been three days, and Oikawa still hadn’t figured it out. Ushijima supposed Oikawa simply forgot about him. It had been six years after all, Ushijima had almost forgotten about Tooru too. But Ushijima wanted Tooru to know. He wanted him to figure it out. He doesn’t know _why_ but he wants it incredibly. 

The only progress he’s really had is that Oikawa doesn’t completely ignore him anymore. Ushijima has a feeling that it is only because he can speak sign language, but he’s glad Oikawa doesn’t send sharp glares to him anymore. 

He’d found Oikawa in the gym after practice had ended, practicing his jump serves. Ushijima gently touched his shoulder to avoid startling him. Oikawa looked over, smiling a bit and turning around. ‘ _What’s up, Ushi… Yeah, what’s up?_ ’ 

Ushijima had been thinking non-stop about how to get Oikawa to figure out who he was. It hit him in the afternoon, and he had to carry out his plan. 

‘ _I like birds._ ’ 

Oikawa arched an eyebrow. ‘ _What does that have to do with anything? Did you sign correctly?_ ’ 

Ushijima nodded, signing it again. 

‘ _Ushi- Well, you’re saying you like birds._ ’ 

‘ _Ushi-_ jima _Waka_ -toshi. _I like birds._ ’ 

Oikawa’s brows furrowed, his hands slowly copying the words he didn’t know. He was still confused as to why Ushijima repeated he liked birds. 

Ushijima signed it again. 

‘ _Look, I don’t get why you keep telling me that. I like birds to-_ ’ 

Oikawa’s hands stopped in the middle of motion, and he looked from his hands to meet Ushijima’s eyes. His brows were furrowed, his lips parted a bit. Ushijima stared back, his heart thumped in his chest as he met those beautiful doll-like eyes. 

‘ _... Ushiwaka…?_ ’ 

Ushijima swore it stopped beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically,,,, I'm a bit unsatisfied but I'm confident that the next chapter will be 300000 times better because I'll be in my element. That good Fluff Zone fam. And Iwa-chan will make an appearance! 
> 
> Fun Fact: The teammates Oikawa would send over to bully Ushijima were Mattsun and Makki. 
> 
> So some stuff with Ushi's dad is gonna be kind of important, but like,,,, that good UshiOi fluff is about to hit everyone like a train because that's the thing I do best. 
> 
> Thank you to all the wonderful comments on the first chapter! They all made me really happy, yinz are all awesome! Thank you!


	3. I Love You

Ushijima laid in his bed flat on his back. He stared at the blank ceiling, his hands folded on his stomach. It didn’t make much sense to him how things had ended up. Ushijima had thought Oikawa would be happy to see him again. Though that simply wasn’t the case. In fact, Oikawa was _livid_. 

Ushijima’s left cheek still stung from Oikawa’s hand, he was sure the red mark in the shape of the setter’s palm was still there too. 

Oikawa had signed the nickname he’d given Ushijima with shaky hands. Ushijima was glad. Oikawa, _Tooru_ , had recognized him. However, the brunette wasn’t as happy to see Ushijima. He’d shook his head and smacked Ushijima almost instantly. 

Their eyes met, Ushijima’s wide with confusion and tears building due to the sudden sting. Oikawa looked disgusted, Ushijima wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong. After a few moments, Oikawa simply shook his head and turned on his heel, leaving the gym. 

Ushijima had carried himself back to his dorm. He felt light, but in a numb sort of way. He’s not sure why he felt so rejected. He hadn’t seen Tooru in six years, it shouldn’t matter. He’s not sure if he’d consider themselves friends anymore. Oikawa has made it clear that he doesn’t. 

Ushijima had a rough time sleeping. 

**************************

“Ushijima-san, not to be rude or anything…” Shirabu started, crossing his arms over his chest. “But what the _hell_ was that?” 

The spiker looked down to his hand. He’d missed a perfectly good toss. He doesn’t even remember the last time he’d missed a toss. 

“I apologize, Shirabu. That was my fault, your toss was great.” 

Tendou laughed and slung an arm over Ushijima’s shoulders. “Looks like even the big bad ace can get distracted!” 

Ushijima sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “It will not happen again. Toss to me once more.” 

They proceeded to win the practice match. Like clockwork, they rotated through the gym, Seijoh being the third team they faced. Oikawa would always shoot Ushijima murderous glares, only adding the the sinking feeling in the ace’s chest. Ushijima would try to sign to him, only to be blatantly ignored. After a few rounds, Seijoh’s spiker walked up to Ushijima, looking at him with an arched eyebrow. 

“What did you do to make Oikawa hate you again?” 

Ushijima looked down to the other player. Iwaizumi Hajime, the other half of the famous duo at Seijoh. 

“I’m not sure. He will not speak to me so I cannot ask him.” 

“Well… Oikawa _is_ a petty little shit.” He sighed. “I don’t know what you did, but he wouldn’t let me sleep last night, he just kept texting me on and on about you.” 

“What did he say?” Ushijima cocked his head to the side. 

“Nothing nice, Ushiwaka.” 

Ushijima had a feeling to tell Iwaizumi never to call him that. Only Oikawa could call him that. His mouth opened to state his mind, but he shut it before he spoke. He just nodded and offered a bow to Iwaizumi before turning away. 

Ushijima missed a few more tosses that afternoon. 

***************************

Days passed. Ushijima’s play was getting sloppy, and everyone was noticing it. Even Tendou pulled him to the side for a bit to ask if he was doing okay. Tendou knew how to read him like a book, Ushijima knew it. Ushijima had no choice but to admit his distraction. 

“Oikawa Tooru is taking up my focus. I apologize.” 

The redhead smirked and leaned back on his heels. “You act like you’re in _love_ with the guy, Wakatoshi-kun. Why do you like him so much?” 

“He is a good volleyball player.” 

Tendou arched an eyebrow, his smile growing a bit. “And? What else?” 

Ushijima let out a breath. Tendou Satori is a sharp one. He looked Tendou in the eyes, he might as well come out with it. “I used to know Oikawa. That is it. We both know who the other is, and yet he is acting harshly. I’m just confused.” 

Tendou’s eyes widened, and he hummed a bit. “Ah, that explains a lot. Childhood besties or what?” 

Ushijima nodded. “I considered him my best friend for a long time after we’d parted.” 

“Well, I’m sure you’ve tried confronting him already. Don’t be a pushover, Wakatoshi.” Tendou grinned. “Be assertive and talk it out with him! I can tell it’s hurting you, so go and fix it.” 

Ushijima was still surprised by the side of Tendou that was watchful and caring, though he was still appreciative of it. He nodded. 

“Thank you, Satori.” 

Tendou clapped him on the back and nodded, walking off. Ushijima let out a breath and got his thoughts together. He pushed Oikawa to the back of his mind, playing in the matches to the best of his ability. 

After the matches had ended, Ushijima stood at Shiratorizawa’s bench and wiped his face with a towel. He had a captain meeting after practice, he’d have to get ready quickly. He felt a firm hand grab onto his shoulder. He looked over. Iwaizumi. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

The other spiker just looked him in the eye for a few moments before dropping his hand back to his side. 

“Your annoying middle blocker talked to me. Just…” Iwaizumi sighed, furrowing his brows. “Look, Oikawa didn’t call me his best friend until last year because of _you_ apparently. He never said anything but he was always really sad about his childhood friend.” 

“I see. Tell Oikawa I apologize-” 

“No, Ushiwaka You tell him.” Iwaizumi stood tall. “You get Oikawa to listen to you no matter _what_ at that meeting! He’s being crappy because he’s sad, so talk to him!” 

Ushijima’s brows raised, and he nodded. Iwaizumi nodded back, turning away and striding to the locker rooms. Ushijima got himself a bit cleaned up and headed to the room the meeting was being held in. Oikawa was already there, two other captains sitting at his sides. Ushijima let out a sigh, sitting across from him. 

Oikawa refused to make eye-contact with him, but Ushijima still found his hands translating for Oikawa. The brunette glared at Ushijima, but he kept on, signing with ease. At the end of the meeting, Ushijima hesitated a bit, but he grabbed onto Oikawa’s wrist. The setter ripped it out of Ushijima’s grasp and looked over his shoulder with fury in his eyes. 

‘ _What the hell do you want?_ ’ 

‘ _Why are you mad at me, Tooru?_ ’ 

The setter looked to Ushijima’s hands in disgust. ‘ _Don’t call me that. We’re not best friends anymore. I hate you, Ushiwaka._ ’ 

Ushijima felt that like a stab in his ribs. He clenched his jaw and kept composure. ‘ _Why do you hate me?_ ’ 

Oikawa looked at him with squinted eyes, like he thought Ushijima was stupid. ‘ _Are you kidding me, Ushiwaka? Are you that dense?_ ’ 

Ushijima only stared at him, waiting for him to continue. 

‘ _Of course… I hate you because you knew who I was but you still crushed me into the ground. How long did you wait for me to figure out that it was you? That my biggest rival, who looked down to me like I was trash after every game, was my best friend? I would have been better off not knowing it was you._ ’ 

Ushijima’s brows furrowed. ‘ _I’m sorry, I don’t quite understand what you’re mad at._ ’ 

Oikawa let out an annoyed breath. ‘ _You crushed me and put me down for years. You knew who I was and never told me. You said we would be best friends forever! You promised you would never be mean to me!_ ’ 

Ushijima’s eyes widened a bit. ‘ _I am sorry for winning those matches. It’s my job to help my team. And I’m still confused. I did not know who you were until about four days before you figured it out. If I had known sooner I would have talked to you._ ’ 

Oikawa just looked even more angry, his signing becoming more snappy. ‘ _Ushiwaka how the hell couldn’t you have known it was me!? How many deaf setters go to school in Sendai!?’_

 _‘I could ask the same of you. I am the only student named Ushijima that attends Shiratorizawa._ ’ 

Oikawa grit his teeth, his hands shaking. ‘ _I never called you that. You were Ushi_ waka.’ Tears were in Oikawa’s eyes, and Ushijima’s brows raised in surprise. 

‘ _Why are you crying, Oikawa?_ ’ 

Tears spilled onto his flushed cheeks, and Oikawa lurched forward, clinging onto Ushijima. The ace was confused, but he didn’t mind. It was like when they were young, Ushijima would let Oikawa cry into his shoulder without a second thought. Ushijima held his arms around Oikawa’s waist, and the setter’s fingers curled into his shirt. The two stood like that for a bit. It sort of hurt that the only time he’s ever heard Oikawa’s voice was through his quiet sobs. 

As Oikawa calmed down, he just nestled his head into the crook of Ushijima’s neck, and the taller boy frowned. It was Oikawa’s silent way of apologizing. Whenever he’d done something wrong as a kid, he’d silently hug Ushijima and hide away his face. Ushijima’s eyes fell shut, and he held Oikawa tighter. 

Ushijima later took Oikawa to the courtyard, he remembered Oikawa liked being outside to talk with him. He especially liked the cover of evening and night, because only the two of them could share a conversation. 

Oikawa leaned against Ushijima’s shoulder as they sat on the concrete of the ground, setting his hands in front of him. Ushijima watched carefully. 

_‘I’m sorry, Ushiwaka.’_

_‘It is alright, Oikawa. I can understand why you were upset with me.’_

_‘I had no reason to be.’_

Ushijima nodded, waiting for Oikawa to continue. 

_‘I want to be friends again. I missed you a lot.’_

Ushijima’s lips quirked up a little bit, and he hummed a bit as he signed. _‘Me too, Oikawa.’_

_‘Tooru. Please call me Tooru.’_

Ushijima nodded and set his hands into his lap, Oikawa smiled and let himself lean fully against Ushijima’s shoulder. 

************************

Oikawa had given Ushijima his phone number, already texting him a lot about how he’s been for the past few years, asking endless amounts of questions. He had to leave after the training camp, but that didn’t stop him from messaging constantly. Ushijima was glad. 

He even ended up getting a Snapchat, something Oikawa insisted he get so they could send pictures to each other. Oikawa always sent beautiful photos of himself and his friends, Ushijima tried taking pictures of himself, usually only getting half of his face in the picture or the photo coming out blurry. Oikawa found it charming. 

Oikawa found a lot of things about Ushijima charming, and Ushijima found immense amounts of beauty in Oikawa. Tendou had teased him after receiving a message from Oikawa, the redhead teasing him about the loving smile he gave to his phone. 

Ushijima wasn’t going to deny it. He did feel quite fond over Oikawa. 

The brunette would request video chats on Snapchat, Ushijima would never deny them. Oikawa would sign excitedly, and Ushijima would only be able to smile and nod before Oikawa was signing something else. 

So after months of happily communicating with Oikawa Tooru, it worried Ushijima when he’d stopped messaging so much. He said he’d just gotten really busy after school lately. Ushijima accepted it, he was busy too. But he missed Oikawa. A lot. He’d just gotten his friend back, he didn’t want to lose him again. 

*********************

A fervent knock on his dorm’s door stirred him awake, and he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He looked to the clock beside his bed, ten minutes before he’s normally up. It was probably Tendou wanting to go running with him. He sighed and threw his legs over the side of his bed, standing up and padding to the door, opening it up. 

“Tendou, sorry I’m not ready to go ye-” 

Whoever was at the front door lurched forward to hug him quickly, and Ushijima’s eyes widened. He looked down, fluffy brown hair was poking out beneath a light blue toque. 

“Tooru?” 

He looked up with a huge grin, and Ushijima couldn’t help but smile back, it was such a surprise. Ushijima kicked the door shut and wrapped his arms around Oikawa, his winter coat a bit wet from melted snow. Oikawa pulled away and signed quickly, but Ushijima arched an eyebrow in confusion, Oikawa’s mittens getting in the way. 

He seemed to realize the problem, and took them off, shoving them into his coat pocket. Ushijima offered to take his coat, the heating in the dorm building is probably killing Oikawa. 

_‘How did you get here, Tooru?’_

_‘Tendou-chan told me over Twitter that he’d help sneak me in to see you! I wanted to tell you something, to your face! Iwa-chan helped me every day after school!’_

Ushijima arched an eyebrow, and nodded. 

_‘What is it? Is everything okay?’_

Oikawa nodded, and coughed shallowly, looking determinedly at Ushijima. He lips parted. 

“I-I lo… Love you… U-ushiwa… ka…” 

Ushijima almost didn’t register it, Tooru’s voice was shaky and gentle, a bit strange. His eyes were wide, and his jaw hung open a bit as he stared at Oikawa. Oikawa smiled happily, his cheeks tinted pink. 

_‘Did I say it right?’_

Ushijima nodded quickly, striding forward to wrap Oikawa up in his arms, his chest fluttering. He knew Oikawa wouldn’t hear him, but he repeated over and over the same words into Oikawa’s ear. “I love you, Tooru, I love you… I love you…” 

The brunette’s raised a hand to press against Ushijima’s neck, his fingertips cold against the spiker’s skin as he felt the vibrations of Ushijima’s voice. His other hand reached up to feel Ushijima’s heart, the steady thump was quick under his hand. 

“I love you, Tooru I love you…” 

Oikawa smiled a bit and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blaaaaaah I'm sorry this took forever to get up! And the sub-par content too omf. 
> 
> I hope yinz all enjoyed it though! Thanks in advance for all the comments and kudos! They really mean a lot! Aaaaaaah!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically this idea came to me at like 11 o clock at night and I just had to write it. I'm so happy??? Because smol Oikawa and Ushijima??? Anyways I support this wholeheartedly, but alas, they will be teenagers in the next two chapters. 
> 
> Please let me know if this is even interesting though lmaoooo 
> 
> Any comments and kudos are much appreciated! So thanks in advance, please leave a comment telling me what you think if you don't mind! Thank you!


End file.
